


First flower

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [19]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of winter, spring is coming. The world is reborn. But some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First flower

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by lunadeurano.

The weather had finally turned. Gone were the icy days of winter and their blanket of snow. The sun had come back and had melted the frozen water which was now flowing down the hills in cold rivulets. There was green under the white. Birds were back as well, chirping and tweeting in the still naked branches of the trees. Spring was waiting behind the curtain, but it wouldn’t be long before it was called on stage.

After spending most of the freezing season curled up in blankets in front of the fireplace – Michael joked that he was actually a groundhog and that he had been hibernating – James decided that it was time for him to go outside again. With a thick scarf around his neck, of course. Michael had convinced him that a woolly hat was too much, but James wasn’t so sure when a cold wind blew past his ears. It was barely bearable.

But Michael was with him, and the man was all the warmth James needed. Hand in hand – Michael’s hot palm wrapped tightly around his icy fingers – they were strolling through the park. Small patches of snow remained here and there. In the middle of one of them, a single blue flower was trying to break through the crust of snow. Michael saw it. He knelt in front of the flower. Pearls of ice shone on its fragile petals. It was fighting against the cold, but Michael knew it had already lost. In the morning, the flower would be no more.

The ethereal blue, the sparkles of light, the beauty and the strength: the flower reminded him of James’ eyes. Michael picked it up, silently apologizing for its early death, and put it on James’ ear without a word.

James’ hand rose to it but froze mid-air. In Michael’s eyes, he could see his reflection. He smiled and kissed Michael’s warm fingers.

Spring was coming, and love was blooming again.


End file.
